A strange visitor
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: In a valiant attempt to rescue those he swore to protect from the sixth dimension, Superman finally manages to break through. Sadly, the humans couldn't survive the primal power of a higher dimension and have become warped creatures. With a heavy heart, Kal-El puts down the last beings from his universe and moves on to a new one, though An angry Goddess doesn't take well to it.


Wohoo boy, I'm doing it. The strange visitor superman comic was the equivalent of handing fanfiction writers a convenient crossover story beginning and I haven't seen him used in any crossovers. I can't say I agree with everything the authors wrote, but I admire them for speaking their minds though.

Strange visitor superman has to be one of the strongest supermen out there. He was capable of ripping open the 5th dimension to go to the 6th. Something Mxzy couldn't handle, Also, he held together the universe for at the very least, multiple billions of years and was the last living being in the universe while in a weakened form. Holding the universe together doesn't sound that powerful, but when you take into consideration that the universe was under attack from four to fifth dimensional beings on and off, It really comes together.

Basically, hes at least low complex multiversal. He is nowhere near thought robot, but he is far above most 5d beings.

Read the strange visitor superman comic, its like 15 pages and it gives the backstory of this guy. Just letting you know I changed up the ending a bit.

**"Yelling" / Important Thing**

_**Flashback**_

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

_**"I had finally broke through to the sixth dimension, A realm of **__**creation and destruction. A realm beyond the comprehension and imagination of even the most powerful beings in the universe to save the astronauts that had been absorbed by it. I had succeeded in my mission, fulfilled my promise and yet I failed. The brave humans sent to explore the cosmos were warped into vicious beings by the insurmountable power of the sixth dimension, their mortal bodies irreversibly changed.**_

_**I had to put them down. They would have suffered a fate unimaginable if I did nothing. It weighs heavily upon my heart that I could not save them, That I could not reverse their fate. With all my power, I was unable to protect the last vestiges of my own home, my own universe. I hope that the being who reads this will not let their home, Their people and their world be destroyed. If you wish to protect what you love, come find me at the end of the world. I am a hero no more, but nor am I broken. These billions of years have changed me. Just as all things have a beginning, all things must have an end. Even I will eventually die, however death greets me not on this day. I leave the job of defense of the world to the new heroes of the world. I wish to see them grow to do what I could not.**_

_**If the heroes can not save their world, I will step in and rewrite their story. I am the last of a forgotten universe and a forgotten race. The role I take is that of god, both out of personal will and of the will of the cosmos. If you find me and show your worth, I will bestow you the job of protector.**_

_** Do what I could not and prove that you are beyond me"**_

**Excerpt from The books of Krypton **

_**"Spare me your threats goddess, they are empty and hollow. You have neither the power or the will to destroy me. You wield the power of the fourth dimension, something I surpassed billions of years ago. Leave me be, else you bring the full power of the sixth dimension upon yourself"**_

**A slightly irritated Kal El to an enraged Medea Pideth Machina after negating her hundredth infinity destroyer with a thought**

**"**_**After I convinced the angry goddess that she was incapable of harming me in any way, she reluctantly left me alone. The next Nine hundred and twenty thousand years in this new multiverse went by uneventfully, but it charmed me in a way I could not explain. Almost all of the universes had normal humans on Earth variants, all living their lives in ignorance of the dangers of the universe. They fought and they loved, just like my old universe. So I split myself again, My sentries patrolled the universes. They had stopped much of the war, crime and damage done by the peoples of many worlds. Unlike some of the foolish idealistic heroes that stayed their hands in my old universe, I struck hard and fast. This universe I was in was peaceful for millennia so I slept, letting my mind wander through the billions of universes in this new multiverse. Sadly, I lost track of the universe I, myself lived in and it led to disaster. I had focused so much on the lives of other universes, that I did not notice the corruption that festered right under my thumb until it bared it's fangs at me in the form of an angry goddess bent on revenge"**_

**Exerpt from The books of Krypton**

**Eight Hundred and Seventy Two million years later**

**Melromarc**

Naofumi opened his eyes. He was standing shakily in a dimly lit circular stone room with three other people next to him. The stone floor underneath him was cold and unfriendly, giving him a feeling that he was unwelcome. The other three young men next to him had varying degrees of recognition and confusion. This certainly was not ordinary for them either, however, they seemed to take it better than him.

"Brave Heroes, Welcome to the kingdom of Melromarc. We have summoned you to aid us in protecting the world from a grave threat. Please, help us win this fight" came a trepid and slightly nervous voice in front of them.

Standing in front of the four boys were six men in blue full robes with gold trim, each holding considerable sized wooden staves. They must have been who summoned them.

The tallest young man, a long haired blonde youth in a tailored black suit with a crystal blue tie who held a tall spear crossed his arms and said "Send me back. I had no say in the matter" in a affronted manner.

The shortest and youngest youth, who was also blonde with skin equally as fair as the spear man who wore a green suit with an equally green tie with a intricately decorated short bow in his had agreed saying "Send me back too. I have no interest in helping".

The swordsman nodded in agreement, not saying anything more. He was average height for a young Japanese man, had medium length black hair that flowed smoothly and wore a casual black prep school uniform, badge and all.

Naofumi was about to pitch in when the robed man that had welcomed them spoke up in a desperate voice "Wait, please hear out what the King says before making any decisions. I implore you, brave heroes"

The four all looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well. Take us to your king" the tall blonde spear hero spoke for the group.

"Thank you brave heroes! the robed man said as he bowed and led the group down a warm long stone hall to a curving spiral stairway.

This would be the start of a very, very abnormal journey for the summoned heroes.

**And Cut.**

**I know this is quite short for an intro but it was a spur of the moment thing written with limited time.**

**Read the strange visitor Superman comic or watch a Youtube video of it, the video is around seven minutes.**

**Tell me what you think about this one off version of Superman.**

**Adios**


End file.
